


The Proposal

by daffodil729



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729
Summary: Steve knew Callie was the one. He had spent months planning the perfect proposal, and was eager to put his plan in motion. What he didn't count on was what happened after. (Callie Series—Work 4)





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any recognizable characters or catch phrases.

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Steve yelled as he stormed into Five-0 headquarters. His team looked up from the computer table and did a double take. Their leader was dressed in a very nice, very tailored suit. "We haven't had a lead for days. Days! And of all the times, _now_ we have a lead!"

"Whoa, whoa, GQ," Danny said. "Calm down."

"I don't have time for this," Steve ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in places. "Not today."

He dropped into a chair and slumped, sprawling his long legs out in front of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his tell-tale sign of stress.

"So what have we got?" he asked miserably.

"Our CI says there's a big shipment coming into the harbor tonight at eleven," Kono told him, while sharing confused glances with the team.

"Okay." Steve rubbed his face with both hands. "Kono, coordinate with SWAT, set up a sting. We'll move on the ship as soon as it docks; I don't want the drugs to make it onto the island at all. Danny, talk to our CI—make sure there's nothing we're missing. Chin, Lou…check equipment and make sure everything's ready to go. I want everyone in place no later than ten thirty. We're not going to miss this bust."

"You got it, boss," Kono answered. "But before all that, want to tell us what's going on?"

Steve sighed heavily. Without saying a word, he reached into his pocket and dropped a ring box on the table.

"You're proposing to Callie?!" Kono squealed, throwing herself at him in a hug. "Ahhh! Congratulations, boss!"

Danny and Chin grinned. "That's fantastic, brah!"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"First, no congratulations yet. She hasn't said yes." Kono rolled her eyes. Like Callie would say no.

"Second, yes, it is fantastic. Third, weeks…months…I don't know exactly. I've talked to her dad. Everything is set at home. I arranged a spa day for her and a friend so she would be gone all day. I've spent the whole day getting things ready, setting up a table on the beach and stringing lights. There's a chef preparing dinner at my house right now." He hung his head. "And now, we're working."

The team exchanged glances and smiles. Their tough as nails, Navy SEAL commander was a romantic at heart, and was head over heels in love with Dr. Callie Ryan. "Hey," Danny said. "Steve, we've got this. You go on."

"No way," Steve shook his head. "I'm not sending y'all in alone." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It'll be fine. There's always another day."

"Nope. Ain't gonna happen, buddy," Lou spoke up. "You've got plans— _important plans_ -with your lady. You go do that. This?" He gestured at the screen behind him. "Ain't nothing but another day at the office. We love you, but we're blackballing you. You're out, McGarrett. Hit the road."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Danny held up a hand. "Nope, no arguments, big guy. Consider this an early wedding gift." He grinned and pulled his partner into a hug. "Now, go make this official."

Steve smiled then, a smile that reach his eyes and made his whole face light up. They'd been seeing that a lot lately, and it was all thanks to Callie.

* * *

Hours later, a deliriously happy Steve and Callie arrived at the harbor. Excited to share their news, and knowing exactly where his team would be, they sauntered up the dock holding hands and wearing matching smiles.

The team, having finished the bust and made all the arrests thirty minutes earlier, gathered around. There was laughter and congratulations, ooohs and ahhhs over the gorgeous princess cut solitaire Steve had painstakingly chosen.

"Everything went okay?" Steve asked.

"It went perfectly," Lou answered. "We couldn't have asked for anything easier."

"That's awesome." Steve nodded. "I appreciate all you guys did tonight. Thank you."

"No problem, brother. You had more important things to attend to." Danny slapped him on the back in affection. "Want to go see the fruits of our labor?"

Steve turned to Callie. "You okay here for a minute? I'll be right back."

"Sure," Callie said. She gave him a soft, tender kiss. "See you in a minute."

Danny, Steve, and Chin walked toward the docks, leaving Kono asking Callie about the proposal and Lou finishing up with SWAT.

Callie had just started talking when the gunshots rang out.

* * *

Five-0 had called the 'all-clear.' Not SWAT, not HPD. Five-0. _How had they missed one man?_ When he appeared on the deck, Steve, Danny, and Chin had been caught off guard. There was no time to draw their weapons, no time to find cover, no time to subdue the threat. In an effort to get off the ship, the man fired two well-aimed shots at the only man not wearing a vest.

Chin and Danny returned fire quickly, and the gunman dropped to the deck.

"Danny!" Chin yelled. "You okay?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Danny replied, panting from the adrenaline of it all. "You?"

"I'm fine. Steve?" No response. "Steve?!" The men glanced frantically around, eyes finally landing on the commander.

He was slumped against the side of the ship, clutching his abdomen and as blood pooled on the deck. His face was pale, but his eyes were open wide and bright. "Danno?" he whispered.

Danny rushed to his side while Chin screamed, "Officer down! Officer down!" over his radio. "I'm here, buddy, I'm here," he looked at the sight before him. "Aw, buddy."

* * *

Even as the crowd of SWAT and police officers rushed to the ship, the scene was eerily calm and quiet. Someone had found towels somewhere and passed them to Chin, who pressed them to Steve's abdomen, trying to slow the bleeding as Danny held one to the wound in his shoulder. The crowd parted to allow Kono and Callie to pass through and they knelt beside Steve. Danny continued to cradle him, repeating, "You're okay. It's going to be okay," over and over.

Kono clutched his hand. "I love the ring, boss," she told him. "It's beautiful. You did a good job."

"I love the girl I gave it to," he whispered. "She's…pretty beautiful herself." He was panting from both the pain and the effort from speaking, but he gave them a wink.

Tears glistened in Callie's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not now. Not when he needed her the most. "Why, Commander, are you still trying to earn points tonight? Because I think you've earned enough." She leaned down and smoothed her hand across his forehead, and then kissed it softly.

"Never…enough." He coughed and a small cloud of red droplets sprayed from his mouth.

Callie wiped his chin with one of the towels, then cupped his cheek. "You are my happily ever after."

He turned his face into her touch, eyes fluttering closed as he whispered, "And you're mine."

They could hear sirens approaching. "Just hang on, Steve," Chin said, patting his leg. "Help's almost here."

The team stepped back so the EMTs could work. They hurriedly moved him onto a stretcher, strapping an oxygen mask on him. His blood pressure was low, his pulse weak and thready.

"You going with us, Detective Williams?" one asked as they ran to the ambulance. Danny looked at Callie.

"You go," she quickly said. "I'll meet you there."

As the EMTs loaded Steve, Callie and Kono ran to Steve's truck and followed, Chin and Lou right behind them.

* * *

The group in the waiting room continued to grow. It was evident to the hospital staff that this man had touched a lot of lives. Many of the SWAT and HPD officers had come to keep vigil after they finished at the scene. A doctor came to the waiting room door.

"Family of Commander McGarrett?" he asked.

The entire waiting room stood. "I'm Dr. Vega, one of the surgeons on the trauma team. The commander is still in surgery, but I wanted to come update you." He paused. "First, I want you to know that he is still alive and holding his own. However, the bullet to the abdomen has caused major internal damage. We're having a difficult time controlling the bleeding because it's coming from so many sources. The bullet shattered a rib, and a piece of bone punctured his left lung. Several other organs have been damaged, but I don't want to get into all that right now, as I need to get back to the OR. I just wanted to assure you that we're doing everything we can. I won't lie—it's a critical situation, but he's receiving the best care we can possibly give and we're optimistic. The surgery will last several more hours. There's a lot of damage to repair. We're working on his shoulder as well, but it's less of a concern right now. I'll send someone to update you every couple of hours throughout the night."

The group said their thanks, then looked at one another helplessly.

"You know," Danny said, looking at Callie, trying to find something to lighten the mood. "I don't think this was where he was planning on doing tonight."

She gave her lilt of a laugh, and so did the others. "I think you're right, Danny." She stopped, her eyes filling with tears again. "Danny, I need him to be okay."

Danny hugged her tight. "He will be. He's as tough as they come, and he has so much to live for. It's going to be okay. It might take a while, but everything will be okay."

"The doctor said the surgery would take a while," Kono said, trying to smile. "Why don't you tell us about your night?"

"What about the night?" Jerry asked.

"Oh!" Kono exclaimed, realizing that most of the waiting room didn't know. "Steve and Callie are engaged!"

As congratulations and hugs were passed all around, Callie started telling the story of what just might be the most magical, romantic night of her entire life.

* * *

Callie and Amy had arrived at the spa around ten that morning. Steve had gone all out with his gift, and had paid for Amy's as well. After changing in the locker room, they enjoyed a massage, followed by a facial, manicure, and pedicure. As they lounged by the mineral pool, Steve had arranged to have chocolate covered strawberries and champagne served to them, as well as lunch from the spa's café.

"This is amazing," Amy said. "Steve really went all out."

"He really did," Callie agreed, smiling happily. Since they had found each other again almost a year ago, she'd become used to his romantic gestures. Sometimes simple, sometimes over the top, they all meant the world to Callie. She was happier than she'd ever been.

After their lunch, they headed for the salon for blow outs and make up, then back to the locker room to change. The attendant came in then with two wrapped boxes and handed them to Amy.

Amy grinned at Callie. "This is for you, from Steve," Amy said to Callie. "You're a really lucky girl, Cal. And you deserve every bit of it." She smiled and handed her the box.

Callie opened the smallest first, revealing a pair of black peep-toe heels. The second box contained a beautiful black dress and a note.

 _Callie_ ,

_I never dreamed I'd ever feel this way, until I met you. When you're ready, go to the lobby._

_-S._

Callie dressed and went quickly to the lobby, where the spa employees smiled knowingly and gestured outside.

Stepping outside, she saw a dapper older gentleman holding a bouquet of flowers and standing in front of a black town car. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Good evening, Miss Callie," he bowed slightly. "I'm Isaac, and I'll be your chauffer for the evening."

Callie greeted him with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Isaac. I must admit, I'm a little taken aback by all these surprises."

Isaac chucked, handing her the flowers and card. "Oh, Miss Callie. You just wait, my dear. You just wait."

Getting into the backseat as Isaac held the door for her, Callie opened the card.

_Callie—_

_Every flower has a meaning. These are gardenias. They represent purity and joy—like the joy you've brought into my life. It's said that their fragrance is intoxicating—just like you. Go with Isaac. He knows what to do next._

_-S._

She smelled the fragrance of the flowers as Isaac eased out of the parking lot and into traffic.

* * *

A few minutes later, Isaac pulled up to her office. It was closed, of course, but her nurse and friend, Julie, was there.

Julie was grinning from ear to ear as Callie stepped from the car. She held a small box and a bouquet of flowers—anemones.

"You're supposed to start with the box first," Julie said.

Callie opened it to reveal a delicate necklace with a tiny silver compass charm. "Oh," Callie gasped, taking it from the box and putting it on.

"And now the card," Julie grinned.

_Callie—_

_When I first came back to Hawaii, I was lost. Even more so when I entered this office after receiving life-changing news. And then there you were, after all these years. Suddenly, I wasn't lost anymore. You're my compass, Cal. The anemones mean expectation and_ _good luck._

_-S._

Julie gave Callie a huge hug and sent her on her way.

"Alright, Isaac, where to now?"

"You'll see," Isaac smiled at her in the mirror. "It's a bit of a drive from here. You just relax and enjoy the scenery."

* * *

Soon they arrived at one of her favorite spots on the island. It overlooked the ocean and had the most amazing view. She and Steve often had picnics here. It was during one such picnic that he told her he loved her for the first time.

Before she left the car, Isaac turned and handed her an iPod and earbuds. There was a blanket spread out with flameless candles all around, and more flowers—this time, roses—and, of course, a card.

She sat on the blanket and turned on the iPod, realizing there was only one song programmed. She tapped it, and "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk began playing. As she listened to the lyrics, happy tears filled her eyes. What had she done to deserve this amazing man?

After the song finished playing, she opened the card.

_Now, come home to me, Callie._

_-S._

* * *

When Callie paused during her story, she realized she had the entire waiting room's rapt attention. She knew they were seeing the Five-0 commander in a completely different light as she told the story, and there were very few dry eyes in the room. She smiled, happy tears mixed with sad running down her cheeks.

"Oh, babe," Danny said, gathering her in his arms.

Callie drew a deep breath, wiped her cheeks, and smiled. "Now, for the best part."

* * *

Isaac drove her back to Steve's house then. Steve met her under the arch in the front yard, handsome and smiling.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she breathed back. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He kissed her gently. "I try," he grinned. "Now, come with me. Isaac will get the things from the car."

He led her to the beach, and she gasped in surprise. There was a small table set with linen and china. White lights were everywhere. The trees were strung with them. Lanterns and candles surrounded the table on the beach.

"Oh, Steve," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

He had arranged for the chef of one of their favorite restaurants to prepare and serve dinner. After a delicious meal, Steve stood and held out his hand. "Walk with me?"

He picked up a folded blanket he'd stowed by the table, and they walked to the water's edge. "Callie, you are the most beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. You give my life a purpose and peace I've never had before. You make me feel whole. You're my compass, my home, and everything good in my life. I've never been so happy, and I thank you for that. I can only think of one thing that would make me happier." He dropped to his knee, pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "Callie, will you be my wife?"

She gently placed her hands on either side of his face and gazed into his blue eyes. Those same eyes she wanted to stare into for the rest of my life. "Nothing would make me happier. Yes. Yes, I'll be your wife."

She kissed him then, full of passion and love and the expectation of the future. He slid the ring on her finger, then picked her up, swinging her around in a circle and laughing. They fell onto the blanket, kissing and whispering promises of love and devotion and all things good.

* * *

Callie sighed, wiped her eyes, and smiled. "It was the most perfect night," she told Kono.

"It sounds perfect," Kono agreed, smiling widely. "We're so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," Callie whispered. "I just want him to be okay."

"And he will be." Kono squeezed her hand.

"Callie girl," Lou said in a teasing voice. "Do you think that man would go to all that trouble and not get to reap the rewards?"

Callie laughed. "You're probably right, Lou."

"I didn't know he had that in him," Danny said. "Acts like he's all tough and then goes and pulls off a night like this. Other than getting himself shot, I mean."

"You do know I taught McG everything he knows, right, Tinkah Belle?" Kamekona said. "All that romance? You have me to thank for that, sistah."

The room laughed.

* * *

Dr. Vega walked into the waiting room. More than a dozen pairs of anxious eyes looked up at him, hoping for good news.

He was thankful he could give it to them.

"Commander McGarrett is going to pull through," he said with a gentle smile. "We were able to stop all the bleeding. He's stable, and there's no reason he won't make a full recovery." As the group collectively expressed their thanks and relief, the doctor motioned to Callie. "I'll take you to him. He's asking for you—something about having a wedding to plan?" The doctor grinned.

Callie smiled down at the ring that had been placed on her finger just a few hours before, and stood up to follow the doctor.

Her happily ever after was waiting.


End file.
